The Bomb Is About To Explode
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Bersinar Back at camp, Violet isn't happy with the result of last tribal council. She isolates herself from the group and heads into the woods. Marle congratulates Vreneli on her failed attempt to blindside her. Vreneli says that she will get her karma eventually and that she can't wait to see her game burn into flames. She looks at Gary and then leaves as well. Wes talks about how everyone is playing the game big and he's just sitting there. Meghan says that it might be better to lay low because the bigger players target each other. Adnan, who is sitting with them, Bailey and Salvator, says that he's impressed by the amount of skill of Marle's game. They might need to take her out next. Meghan frowns as she looks at Adnan. Salvator says he felt kinda bad about not being informed about the plan by Marle. Gary and Marle talk. Marle says that everything is going excellent so far. She knows that Violet, Vreneli and Adnan are after her. If they manage to get them out next, they will reach the merge without doubt. Vreneli and Violet talk as well. Violet looks pissed. She wants to call out Marle and drag her through the mud, but she knows she can't. Vreneli tells Violet that her karma will arrive. Bayangan Hissel, Jessy and Brenda work on the extra shelter they planned to make. Jessy looks at Joaquin, Timothy and Lotus. They are talking about something. Jessy is annoyed that Lotus keeps playing all sides and she acts like she's a angel. Shelley then comes back from the woods and sees Lotus sitting with Timothy and Joaquin as well, frowning. Mike is in the woods, sitting by himself. He is annoyed by how everyone's acting towards each other. Shelly then arrives and says that they need to talk. Shelly informs Mike that she was only talking to him because the three musketeers told her to do so. Shelly is annoyed by how Mike has been treated and it's time for them to combine their powers. After talking with Shelly, Mike asks if he could join Hissel, Jessy and Brenda. Brenda and Hissel are glad to talk with Mike but Jessy is a bit reserved. Mike tells the three girls with Shelly told him. Brenda says that Lotus is a annoying b*tch and she should go home next. Shelly then arrives at the group and makes up with Brenda, finally bonding with her. Challenge The two tribes arrive at the challenge. The Bayangan tribe looks surprised as they notice Jose got voted out. Jeff then explains the challenge. After Jeff has explained it, both tribes get into formation. Bersinar wins immunity, sending Bayangan to tribal council. Bayangan Joaquin, Timothy, Lotus and Shelly are talking as they sit in the new-made shelter. Timothy is talking crap about the shelter which makes both Joaquin and Lotus laugh. Shelly pretends to be laughing. Joaquin asks Shelly if she thinks she can get Jessy to vote for Brenda. Shelly lies and says she will get Jessy to vote for anyone Mike is close with. While Hissel and Brenda discuss about some school subjects, Mike takes the time to talk stuff out with Jessy. After a long conversation, Jessy forgives Mike and hugs him. Shelly screams in excitement as she arrives, hugging the two. She tells them that the two musketeers and Lotus think Brenda is going home. Brenda grins. Before tribal council, Lotus tells Mike some lies about that she managed to save him from the vote and that she hopes they will become close friends again. Mike plays along while Brenda acts like she has to puke. Lotus asks her what her problem is and Brenda responds that the problem is she. She then shows her middle-finger towards Lotus and walks on the boat. Tribal Council Brenda, Hissel, Jessy, Joaquin, Lotus, Mike, Shelly and Timothy arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Hissel how tribal life has been since their last tribal council. Hissel says stuff has got heated up at certain times but besides that, it's been fun. Jeff asks how Timothy feels after his best friend's removal. Timothy shrugs, looking away. Finally, Jeff asks if Brenda feels in danger. Brenda shakes her head. She thinks that Lotus and the "two musketeers" are fools. Everyone votes. Jeff then reveals all votes. First vote... . . . . Brenda . . . . Brenda . . . . Brenda . . . . . . . . Lotus . . . . Lotus . . . . Lotus Three votes Lotus, three votes Brenda . . . . . . . . . . . . Lotus Lotus looks at Joaquin and Timothy, shrugging. Joaquin whispers that it will be a re-vote, it'll be alright. He strokes her shoulder. . . . . . . . . 7th person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai . . . . . . . . . . . . Lotus (5-3) Lotus quickly looks at Shelly. She asks her why she flipped. Shelly tells her that she never flipped, because she was never with them. Shelly hugs Mike, making Lotus feel terrible. She cries and gets her torch snuffed. Joaquin and Timothy look at each other, disgusted. Votes Mike voted Lotus: "You played with my emotions. Not really happy about that. Therefor, you can go home and play your nasty games there." Shelly voted Lotus: "Shady liar, with this vote I'm sure the bomb is about to explode but I couldn't care less. Take your ass home." Brenda voted Lotus: "I warned you, you wouldn't listen. I hope your cracked up face will look less dumb when you get blindsided in a few minutes. F*ck you!!" Hissel voted Lotus: "Lotus, you and I never really were on the same boat. You played sneaky and pretty disgusting. Glad to see you go home." Jessy voted Lotus: "You're receiving my vote tonight. You've been through a lot, but the sole reason I vote for you is because Brenda is my number one and I'm never gonna vote her out." Lotus voted Brenda: "You're just an alternative weird junk or something. You deserve to go home." Joaquin voted Brenda: "Since day one you work against the three musketeers and their allies. You need to be stopped." Timothy voted Brenda: "You annoy the hell out of me." Final Words "Boo-hoo-hoo they got rid off me. I feel bad, but I'm just so angry that they blindsided me instead of being honest to me. I was honest with them and now I get the stitches of it. Urgh! UGHH!" - Lotus, 17th Place